Breakdown
by TheReaperxx
Summary: After Meteor is all over Cid finds himself with a rather lost Vincent. Being a shoulder to cry on isnt one of Cid's strong points.  Yess this will eventually be yaoi, :3
1. Shiver

Cid took a long drag of his cigarette, sighing with satisfaction.  
"Y'ah know Vin. You'll get ill if you brood out 'ere for too long."  
Vincent looked up from where he was sitting and saw Cid smiling at him.  
The dark haired gunner didn't reply Cid but instead turned back to watch the horizon.  
"Seriously Vin you're gonna freeze. Come back inside. Everyone else has gone to bed." Cid was trying to persuade his pale friend.  
"I'm quite alright Highwind. Leave me be," the gunner replied without looking at Cid.  
" Hey it's _my_ ship so don't you go telling me where I can and can't sit."  
" I apologise."  
Cid laughed," Ey! Don't worry 'bout it Vince."  
They sat in silence for a while before Cid noticed Vincent was shivering badly under his cape.  
" Vince? Vince? You alright there?"  
"...yeah" Vincent was struggling to reply.  
" Vin! You're fuckin' freezin'! You're shaking nd all!" Cid shuffled closer to his friend.  
" Leave...leave me Cid. No-not...cold."  
"Woah buddy. You can't even talk properly damnit! Here, have my coat."  
Cid quickly took off his thick pilot jacket and slung it over Vincent's shaking frame.  
The pale gunner stared at Cid, looking slightly offended.  
"You think I'm that weak? That I need your stupid jacket. Take it back. I don't need it. You'll get cold." he struggled to talk to the captain.  
"Pft! Don't be damn stupid. I'll be fine, I've got enough meat on my bones to keep me warm. You on the other hand, you've gotten so skinny I'm kinda worried you'll blow away out 'ere."  
Vincent sighed and decided it would be best to keep the coat wrapped round him. It felt comforting against his body.  
Cid sat smoking another cigarette and peered over to his friend. He was shivering still under the thick coat, "poor thing" Cid thought,"lost so much damn weight recently."  
Cid knew Vincent hadn't been himself recently, he was sitting up for hours at night on his own, all the fighting had ended so surely everyone should have been at ease now but in the case of Vincent everything seemed harder. The pilot was worried about his friend, Cid knew that doing this wouldn't kill him but it was still hard to watch the poor guy deteriorate rapidly.  
Cid stood up and walked over to Vincent.  
"Come on Vin. Come back inside and get some sleep."  
Vincent was about to protest when Cid had decided he'd had enough, picking up his significantly lighter friend he walked off the deck of the Highwind.  
"Cid! Put me down!" Vincent tried to get out of Cid's strong arms.  
" Nu-uh buddy. I ain't gonna let you sit out there and freeze your scrawny ass off. Time for bed Vinnie." Cid knew the last thing he said would have really pissed Vincent off.

Everyone else was already asleep so Cid decided that it would be best to just take Vincent back to his room instead of trying to find the gunners room.  
Vincent was dozing off in Cid's arms when they arrived there.  
"Come on Vince. Go sit on the bed. I'll find you some clothes to sleep in." Cid was tired so kept what he was saying to his friend short.  
Vincent sensed that Cid wasn't in the mood for an argument so he quickly walked over to the bed when Cid had placed him down.  
The pilot rummaged though his draw to find something that could possibly fit his friend. Vincent was extremely thin so he wouldn't have to worry about his clothes being too tight but he was a lot taller than Cid.  
After a quick hunt Cid found some soft light grey pants and a long blue shirt for Vincent.  
"'Ere. Change into these." The captain threw them onto the bed and tried to find clothes for himself.  
When Cid had found his night clothes he saw that Vincent still hadn't got changed.  
"Ey. Get changed. No ones gonna bite your pale ass whilst you get changed." Cid sighed feeling exhausted.  
Vincent fiddled with the buttons on the shirt for abit longer, never making eye contact with Cid who was glaring at him.  
" Fucks sake! Go use the fucking bathroom if you're feeling that self conscious!" Cid aggressively pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor.  
Vincent quickly looked up and saw he was shirtless. Embarrassed he grabbed the clothes and ran into the pilots private bathroom.  
As he started to undo his shirt Vincent thought of the sight he had seen before. Cid had been stood shirtless in front of him, the captain had a very attractive body. No one could deny that but Vincent felt awkward thinking of his friend that way. Cid had always been so kind to him, always making sure he was alright and yet here was Vincent possibly thinking of Cid as something else other then a friend. He felt disgusted with himself as he slipped the borrowed nightwear on.

Cid was slowly falling to sleep in his chair when he heard Vincent slip back into the room.  
"Bed. Now Vincent." Cid ordered his friend who was looking ready to flee out of the room.  
Vincent looked at the bed the pilot was pointing at, he quickly realised it was only a single much like the rest of the beds aboard the Highwind.  
"No..Cid. It's only a single. We...can't both sleep it in," Vincent stated.  
"Um yeah. I know that Vin. You're sleeping in the bed. Get in." Cid wasn't a very patient man and was struggling to keep his cool.  
Vincent sensed Cid was getting agitated with him so without saying anything else he quickly slipped under the covers.  
"I don't have to fucking breast feed you and read a story to make sure you get to sleep do I?" came a gruff voice from the chair in the corner.  
Vincent decided it was best to ignore Cid's comment before his rowdy demons could wander to a more sexual meaning.  
"Night Vin. See yah in the mornin'." Vincent mumbled some reply to Cid and quietly fell to sleep.  
The pilot watched his friend sleeping softly, "God damn idiot," he thought," What the hell is up with him. Actin' like he's given up on life." Cid could emphasize with Vincent, he knew what it felt like for everything you've lived for to vanish in a second but he couldn't let Vincent live a life of misery and despair, Cid wanted to try and fix it all for Vincent, "Surely people aren't **_THAT_** different to airships? Anything that can be broken must be able to be fixed. Right?" the captain let his mind wander to fixing airships and beer as he fell asleep in the cramped armchair.


	2. Sausage

**Oh my! I've finally worked out how to add this at the start. *palms face*. **

**Anyway please enjoy..if you are xD**

**R+R 3**

**

* * *

**

"VINCE!" there was a loud thudding on the door, "VINCE! YAH DECENT?"  
Without waiting for a reply Cid burst into his room where his friend had slept.  
"Not that I'd care either way buddy." Cid chuckled as he saw Vincent glare at him from under the covers.  
"Well Tif sent me up to tell you breakfast is ready in ten. She's making your favourite so don't be long!"  
Vincent watched as Cid charged back out the room, the pilot was always had such a thirst for life. During the time he had spent with Cid, Vincent had also felt that desire to endure and defeat anything that got in his way but now Hojo was dead, the pain Vincent had suffered should have been avenged. But still after all that, he continued to feel lonely and worthless. Maybe spending time with AVALANCHE only masked the pain and gave Vincent that "reason to live". However now it was all over Vincent felt even more dead inside.  
Deciding he better get showered and properly dressed Vincent half heartily hauled himself off the bed. Remembering he had slept in Cid's room last night the gunslinger swiftly left the room so he could grab his own clothes.  
Cid had given Vincent a room which was only two doors away from his own room and why Cid couldn't have taken Vincent back to his own room last night was beyond him. Still he wouldn't complain, the captain was one of the few people who genuinely enjoyed spending time with Vincent. The gunner knew he should cherish someone like Cid, monsters didn't usually get luxuries such as friends.

Rooms on the Highwind weren't particularly spacious and it didn't take Vincent long to grab his clothes, returning to Cid's room.  
The pilot had offered Vincent use of his own private bathroom whenever he wanted, the gunner did often feel as though Cid spoilt him with things he didn't deserve.  
Once back in Cid's room Vincent started to undress himself, making sure the door was defiantly locked. Throwing off the shirt Cid had let him borrow he looked at himself in the mirror ,he looked terrible.  
His eyes had lost the formidable glow and the underneath of his eyes were dark, skin no longer had the striking paleness but instead just looked grey and unhealthy, cheekbones which had once had an attractive sharpness to them now just looked hollow.  
Although Vincent was naturally tall and lean, he hadn't been aware that he could get so dangerously skeletal. His entire ribcage was horrifically obvious now and his sharp hip bones looked painful to see. He felt sick at the sight of his own appearance.  
Vincent had never thought himself attractive but even he noticed he looked a lot worse. The water was beginning to run warmer so Vincent quickly hopped into the shower, hot water helping to clear out his crowded mind.

"Hey Cid. Could you do me a favour and go get Vincent? The foods almost done." Tifa was busy over the stove, flipping pieces of bacon.  
"Yeh, yeh. I've already told him it was nearly ready. He'll come down." Cid lit his first cigarette of the morning.  
"Cid. Go get him please, I don't want him missing breakfast." Tifa turned to Cid with a pleading look.  
"Fine! But only if I get more bacon!" the pilot stormed off to get Vincent.

"Vincent! Vincent!" Cid was once again hammering on the door,"Foods ready! Get your ass outta there!"  
Vincent, now fully dressed, jumped slightly at the sound of Cid bellowing his name, jumping out of his seat he open the door to see Cid grinning at him.  
The pilot noticed that Vincent was wearing the fleeced jumper he had brought the gunman back at the Icicle Inn, it now hung scarily off his emaciated figure.  
"Come on Vin! Let's go!" the pilot walked swiftly back to the kitchen area.  
The gunman smiled to himself slightly, Cid was quite a loud character and there wasn't ever a awkward moment around him, he quickly followed Cid to the kitchen.

Cid was already sat down and wanting patiently for his food to be served.  
"Vincent! Take a seat there." Tifa smiled as she pointed to the chair opposite Cid, "And don't worry Cid it's coming now."  
In front of Vincent was a plate stacked with his favourite breakfast, his stomach growled angrily when he remembered he hadn't eaten properly in nearly two weeks.  
"Vincent." the gunner looked up to see Cid pointing his fork at him,"_Eat_."  
"Come on Vincent. Dig in, I made it especially for you." Tifa looked concerned as Vincent stared at his plate.  
"Yeh. Sorry Tifa. It...it looks really nice." Vincent picked up his cutlery and started to cut the food.  
Looking over at Vincent, the pilot realized that he hadn't touched any of his food.  
"Vincent. Eat. _Now_." he was starting to get annoyed as Vincent was cutting his food into smaller pieces.  
Vincent seemed absorbed with his cut up pieces of egg and sausage, he couldn't get himself to even touch anyone of the food even though his stomach was now screaming at him to be filled up.  
He was starting to feel uncomfortable with two pairs of eyes watching his every movement. Only weeks ago he would have cleaned his plate in a time rivalling Cid and Barret since despite not having a particularly large appetite, Vincent couldn't ever refuse 'Tifa's egg, sausage and bacon special'. Now he felt sick at the though of even eating a mouthful, he wasn't even sure why he kept feeling like this every meal time but whatever it was he was sure it was taking a huge toll on his friendship with Cid.  
"Vincent" Cid growled at him," Vincent look at me when I'm fuckin' talkin' to you." The gunner slowly lifted his head to see Cid glaring at him.  
"Now you fuckin' start eating that food or I will ram it down your throat."  
"I..I can't" Vincent slowly replied.  
"What the fuck! Vincent! I'm being damn serious!" Cid angrily grabbed Vincent's fork and stabbed a small piece of sausage off his own plate.  
"Open your mouth." Cid demanded leaning closer to Vincent.  
The pale gunman continued to stare at Cid, refusing to open his mouth.  
"Now you fuckin' idiot. Before I cut open your mouth with the knife."  
Tifa looked in shock as Cid went to grab his knife.  
"Cid! Don't be so stupid!" she quickly pushed the knife onto the floor.  
The pilot didn't take his eyes off Vincent as the busty barmaid started to feel nervous.  
"I'm not being stupid Tif. This freakin' fool here is!" he pointed the sausage in Vincent's face.  
"Cid. I will not eat that food on the end of your fork. So I suggest you place it down." Vincent stated firmly.  
"Vincent. Why the hell aren't you eating? Are you aiming to be a fuckin' model or somethin'? Cus models ain't as damn skinny as you are now Vincent. You need to gain a serious amount of weight before you start planning your next career!"  
"Don't be so foolish Cid." Vincent glared at the pilots comment.  
"You fuckin' idiot Valentine. Are you anorexic? You are aren't you? Vincent! Answer me!"  
"I'm not anorexic, Cid." Vincent got up and was ready to leave the room when Tifa tried to stop him.  
"Vincent. Please just eat a slice of toast. You've lost so much weight recently. I..we are all worried about you."  
Vincent looked a very distressed Tifa in the face and sighed.  
"Tifa, no thank you. I'm not hungry. I'm terribly sorry," without saying another word Vincent exited the silent kitchen.

After Vincent had left a heavy silence fell over Cid and Tifa.  
Finally the silence was broken by the pilot angrily slamming his fists on the table.  
"Fuckin' ungrateful bastard! What the fuck is up with him," Cid continued to aimlessly swear as he fought a cigarette out the packet.  
Tifa cleaned away the plates from the table, putting all Vincent's food in the bin.  
"I don't know Cid. I really don't know. But he needs help and fast."  
"He's too god damn stubborn for help. Too god damn stubborn to sleep and too god damn stubborn to eat." Cid grunted between smoking.  
Tifa didn't know what else to suggest to the pilot so she quietly excused herself from the kitchen, leaving a very angry Cid to think about how to approach 'The Vince Problem'.


	3. Present

**Enter Chaos ~. (he's one sexy demon in Dirge of Cerberus..not so much in FF7 though xD). He's in bold when talking to Vincent.**

**So if your reading this..um..enjoy?**

* * *

Everyone was returning to their homes now all the fighting had ended. Cid had been put in charge of dropping all his former comrades off at their desired destination.  
First to go was Barret, after they picked Marlene up from a relieved Elmyra, back to North Corel. The party, besides Vincent, had all departed the airship to say farewell to their enthusiastic team mate who had insisted that they all have a quick drink with him.

Vincent was sat in his room, demons rattling on in his mind.  
"**You know host, you really should get out more. Leave the Highwind now, go back to that dear coffin**."  
"I can't get there...Cid said he'd drop me off before he went home anyway"  
"**Interfering in that poor mans life again Valentine? God you're so selfish**."  
"Cid offered. I didn't ask."  
"**Haha. He only offered to make sure you didn't follow him home. Your very clingy to that captain**."  
"He's my friend. He said he likes spending time with me."  
"**What a friend you are though. Your not even looking after yourself anymore, upsetting that 'friend' of yours. Hell I'm sure you've gotten uglier, why Highwind can stand to look at that face I'll never know**."  
"I...he said...he said he liked me." Vincent was starting to become distressed at Chaos' remarks.  
"_**Stupid **_**Valentine. Humans lie. It's in their nature you idiot**."  
"No...your lying. Stop it."  
"**I'm not human. I can't lie, the truth hurts doesn't it**?"  
Vincent gripped his knees closer to his chest, trying to block out the taunting fiend.  
"Leave me alone Chaos. I don't care what you think."  
"**Pfah. You'll learn soon enough idiot. Then you'll come crying back to us. Don't try and fool yourself that they care about you**." Chaos laughed at the fragile man as he slipped back into Vincent's subconscious.

The rest of the party finally boarded the Highwind again as it was going darker outside. Vincent lifted his head from his knees as he heard the laughing and joking of his former comrades.  
"Cid would be back", Vincent suddenly thought.  
"**Hahaha and he'll probably be far too drunk to even think about your miserable self. You wouldn't want to ruin his day would you**?"  
The gunner sighed as Chaos quickly inserted some self loathing thoughts into his mind. Chaos was right, why would Cid want to spent time with someone who very rarely smiled. The captain was one of the most cheerful people out of the whole team. Vincent would never understand why Cid had been so warm towards him, he presumed it was most likely out of sympathy.  
There was a quiet knock at the door which jerked Vincent out of his thoughts.  
"Vin buddy? You still in there?" The captain wasn't even sure why he asked that question, it was rare for Vincent to ever leave his room unless he was dragged out.  
"Cid? Is that you Cid?" Vincent quietly replied.  
"Yeh it me bud. Can I come in? I've got somethin' to show you."  
"Yes. Come in Cid." the formality Vincent always used made Cid smile to himself.  
The captain opened the door to his friends door, he saw a very frail looking Vincent sitting quietly on his bed.  
"Hey Vince. You okay? Sorry we were so long. Had yah know some stuff to get rid of." Cid perched softly at the end of the bed.  
"I'm fine Cid. Fine." Vincent looked wearily towards Cid.  
"Well I've got somethin' amazin' to show you! Wait a second! I just left in outside your door!" Cid bounded over to the door quickly shoving a package behind his back.  
The pallid gunman looked sceptically at his friend, when Cid walked back into a room grinning he knew that he should be concerned.  
"Here! I got you this!" the captain was smiling excitedly at Vincent.  
Cid thrust the parcel into Vincent's hands, he couldn't wait to see him open it.  
"Open it Vin! I got it gift wrapped 'nd all for you!"  
The gunner ripped the paper with his gauntlet and threw it all in a pile next to him on the floor.  
Lay on his lap was a beautiful large wooden box, slightly confused Vincent looked at Cid for a answer.  
"You gotta open the box you numskull." Cid was agitatedly playing with his belt.  
Vincent flicked up the locks on the wooden box and when he had finally prized the lid off all he could do was stare at the content.  
Lay in the box was the most beautiful rifle he had ever laid his eyes on. It was a rich brown colour with silver etchings down the barrel, not a single scratch on it.  
"So? You like it?" Cid was becoming concerned that his friend wouldn't care for another gun.  
"Beautiful, Cid...its...it's." Vincent was completely lost for words. He was in shock that the pilot would ever buy him something as breath taking as this.  
"Glad you like it!" Cid said with a self satisfied grin.  
Vincent slowly lifted it out the box examining every little detail on the weapon. All he wanted to do was stare at it.  
"Um...Vince. You okay?" Cid had realized his friend had become absorbed in the gun and was trying to hide his face.  
"Yeah..I'm fine Cid..just got something in my eye. That's all." Vincent quickly used the sleeve of his jumper to wipe his eyes.  
"Is it really for me? You shouldn't have Cid...I..I." the gift had left Vincent lost for words.  
" 'Corse its yours Vince! You've been so down lately I thought deserved a little treat. You know, just to remind you, that we do all think 'bout you."  
Vincent peered at the captain from under his hair, he couldn't quite get his head round why Cid brought him such an amazing present.  
"So Vince, we're stayin' landed for abit whilst Tif's makin' dinner and the rest of them pack. Why don't we take it outside for a quick test?" Cid was holding his hand out to Vincent.  
A slight smile ghosted Vincent's face as he let Cid pull him up, the captain had such a big heart.

The sun was setting over North Corel, there was a soft breeze coming from the west. Outside was quiet but not eerily as it had been merely a few weeks ago.

"Hey Vin, you go over there and get comfy with the gun. I'll set up some old bottles and cans from the trash for you to shoot at!" Since North Corel had been ruint there was a lot of pieces of trash that would be finally be put to good use as cannonfodder for Vincent. Five minutes later, the pilot had set out five old beer bottles for Vincent to aim at.

"There yah go Vince. Lock and load buddy!" Cid walked to stand near Vincent who had got his new rifle ready in the shooting position. There was a loud bang as Vincent fired the rifle at bottle which smashed into hundreds of pieces. Cid laughed as Vincent was thrown slightly back from the force of the gun.

"Hehe. So its a powerful gun then?" Cid smirked as his friend repositioned himself, completly engrossed with his new toy. The captain watched as his friend closed his left eye and fixed his aim on the next target. The gunner had one of his long legs slightly infront, bracing himself for the impact of the large weapon, Cid watched his gloved hand reach for the trigger slowly, his every move effortless.

_**'BANG'. **_Cid jumped slightly as another glass bottle shattered, Vincent on the other hand continued to focus on another target. This play time for Vincent gave Cid some time to admire his friend in his most comfortable environment. He admired the dark gunner, he came off as cold and slightly rude when they first met but after they started to spend time together as team mates Cid had come to realise that it was only a wall around Vincent which made him seem so distant, underneath the thick walls was genuinely the kindest and most selfless person the captain had met. Vincent was always more bothered about the well being of the person next to him when it came to battle, many times he had saved their backsides from danger and yet when anyone ever offered to do anything for Vincent he almost seemed to take offence to the thought of someone acting kindly to him. However due to sleeping arrangements at the inns, Cid had to spend a lot of Vincent since he seemed to be the only person who didn't care there was a chance that the man could have been a vampire. It was confirmed by Vincent himself though that he was not one of those mythological creatures.

"Hey Cid.." the gunner was turned towards a day dreaming Cid," Cid? Could you throw some of the bottles in the air for me? I want to pratice moving targets please."

The blonde pilot walked upto where he had put some of the bottles down and grabbed a hand full.

"Vin you okay if I sit down and throw them, my legs fuckin' hurt."

"Hn. Yeh. Aslong as you can throw them well." Vincent's gaze didn't move from the horizon, waiting for his next target.

Cid positioned himself in the perfect place, he could throw them far enough for Vincent to have a slight challenge but at the same time he had a perfect view of the gunner. The captain enjoyed watching Vincent at work, it was the only time he ever saw him without his guard up and actually relaxing.

"One. Two. Three. Here it comes Vince!" Cid thrust the bottle as far as he could into the fading sky.

_**'BANG'. **_Vincent had got it in one. Smirking Cid shouted the count down again and threw another bottle for his friend.

After throwing what felt like his life times supply of used bottles for the gunner, Cid was finally getting tired.

" Ey Vince. You done now? I'm fuckin' shattered. Think we could leave it there?"

Vincent seemed to snap out his gun-loving trance and looked concerned at Cid as he rested the gun under his arm.

"I'm sorry Cid. You should have said earlier. I didn't mean to keep you out against your own will," Vincent bowed his head slightly in shame. Seeing insecurity gripping his friend the captain quickly stood up and hestitantly patted Vincent on his back.

"I stayed with you 'cus I wanted to buddy. Just think maybe you aswell have done enough for tonight ya know?" the captain didn't want his friend to feel guilty about keeping him outside, "Besides, its getting late and I'm fuckin' starvin'. Bet we missed dinner haha."

Back inside the Highwind it was only Cloud who was awake still. He politetly nodded to the two men and went back to minding his own business, Cid liked their leader, he had a strong will and accepted people for what they were. Characteristics perfect for a group leader. Wandering into the airships kitchen with Vincent close behind him, Cid found a small piece of paper with writing scribbled on it.

_'Cid, _

_Left_over _pasta in the fridge. Put in microwave for an minute to heat up. Hope you two had a nice time outside._

_love Tifa xx'_

The captain smiled at the little message, Tifa had always been like a mother to them all, after all she'd been through and endured she was still the strong, mother like figure they all needed once in a while. Grabbing the food out of the fridge Cid shoved it into the microwave and sat on the chair, tapping his fingers impatiently. He then realised that Vincent had followed him in and saw his friend stood in the corner of the kitchen, he was most likely lost in his own little "Vincey World".

"Vince. Take a seat! You want anything to drink? Don't suppose you'll eat any pasta will you?" Cid didn't feel upto arguing with the dark man tonight, Vincent had enjoyed today it seemed and Cid didn't want to try and cause a downer on it.

"Water please Cid. And would it be alright..if I had a small bowl of the pasta please? There would still be enough for you right?" Vincent propped his gun up against the wall before going to sit at one of the chairs.

"You know Tif! 'Corse theres enough for both of us haha. 'Eres your drink. Just wait a sec whilst I serve this stuff up." The captain quickly divided the hot food into two bowls and placed them in front of each of their seats. "There you go Vin! Enjoy!"

They both sat in a comfortable silence, Cid visibly relaxed as soon as he realized Vincent was tucking into the food quite happily. The captain smiled at Vincent, he looked like a malnourished chocobo who had finally been given some greens.  
"So...We are nearly back at Nibelheim...What you planning on doing when you get there?" Cid was trying to start up a conversation with his friend.  
Vincent shrugged and laid his fork down, " I'm not sure." In reality he did have an idea planned but didn't think it would be a good idea to tell the captain.  
"You sure you wanna go back there? I mean..I know it's not the happiest of places for you. Couldn't you settle somewhere else?" Cid was worried about dropping the gunner off in Nibelheim, he didn't want to loose contact with his friend.  
"It would be best if I returned there." he fiddled with the pasta in the bowl.  
"Well...just make sure that you come visit. I'll come see you as well, so don't think you can escape us that easily hehe."  
"You finished Vin?" Cid started to clear the table as his friend nodded. The sight of Vincent finally eating a proper meal had taken a huge worry off Cid, maybe he would be absolutely fine when he was left in Nibelheim, maybe Cid was just over worrying.  
"Suppose we should turn in for the night ey? Lets go Vin."  
"Hm? Oh." Vincent seemed to snap out of his thoughts and got up to follow Cid.  
Smiling, the pilot rubbed Vincent's bony back. "You look fuckin' knackered buddy. You okay?"  
"It's been a long day, that's all." the gunman replied. Cid noticed that Vincent didn't answer if he was alright or not but he decided not to linger on it, pushing the concern out of his mind, Cid gently took Vincent's hand. The gunman flinched at the contact and forced himself to relax at Cid's hold, the air captain wouldn't ever hurt him.  
As they walked back to their rooms, Cid felt relived that he'd finally managed to spend a semi normal day with his friend before they went their separate ways.  
'He looked so relaxed with that gun. You did well with that one Cid' he thought to himself, 'So graceful and poised even with a fuckin' gun. At least one thing I've learnt today, guys got a great lil ass on him hehe."  
Cid mock saluted his friend before he entered his own cabin,  
"Night buddy! See yah in the mornin'!".  
Vincent merely nodded back to him whilst he opened his door.  
Closing the door behind himself, the gunner sighed. After that day with Cid, his next task wasn't going to be as easy.  
**"Valentine. Stop being such a baby. We've planned this for weeks. Don't start getting selfish now**." Chaos entered Vincent's conscious mind.  
"I know. I know. Im not backing out, but we are best waiting until Cid is defiantly asleep." Vincent mentally replied to the demon.  
"**Haha. You sure do like that pilot, Valentine. I'm shocked he brought you that gun. You don't deserve it, things like you don't deserve anything as nice as that. A noose would have been a much more fitting present hahaha**." Chaos got a lot of enjoyment out of taunting his host.  
"**It was hilarious watching you gorge yourself for him earlier. That man enjoys watching you eat, did you really have to eat so much Valentine? I don't want you dropping to sleep before the task is done**."  
"I won't fall asleep demon," Vincent sat on his bed, knees brought up to his chest. ...Cid cares about me. That's all." he was trying to ignore the malicious taunts.  
"**Care? Don't lie to yourself boy. No one cares about you! No one**!" Chaos growled at his host.  
"Leave me alone," Vincent whispered as a tear trickled down his face, " Please, leave me alone."  
"**Soon, Valentine. Once the task is complete I shall be free of your worthless self**." Chaos laughed as he destroyed the last few fragments of his hosts fragile self esteem.


	4. Hate

***peeps* Hey..time for an update from me. How exciting, not haha. Stupid laptop crashed and is still f***** so I'm having to use my old one..which is so slow haha. **

**Thank you so much Diana Wong for the lovely review, you can call me whatever you want. I loves you hehe Can I call you Didi? xD **

**Anyway to whoever is reading this, please enjoy. ps. sorry the formatting of the chapter is awful but my stinkin laptop wont let me change it. :(**

* * *

"You're pathetic Valentine. Do it you worthless piece of trash."  
"I am...I am...just shut up...shut up." the demon was good at making the usually calm Vincent stressed.  
Vincent held his "Peacemaker" against his forehead, the cold metal of the gun pressed into his skull.  
"What...if it doesn't work? What if I don't die?" Vincent thought to the demon.  
"I'll make sure you don't survive; I will take over your body. Simple task Valentine."  
Shaking, the gunman pushed against the trigger, he felt like he had to do this. No one would care anyway, he thought; finally he could end the ache in his heart.

'BANG'

Cid woke up with a jump as he heard the sound of a gunshot.  
"Shit! We being attack? What the fuck?" angrily he threw his shirt on, storming out the door he had nearly unhinged.  
One of his crew members ran to him,  
"Captain! Captain! There was a gunshot! But we can't locate it!" the young man said stuttering.  
The small hall way was becoming more crowded with members of the team and a very worried looking crew.  
"Cid! Do you know what's happened?" Cloud, though dressed in his pyjamas, was holding his large sword defensively.  
"They can't fuckin' locate any attack, it sounded too damn close."  
"Where's Vincent." Cid heard Tifa question.  
The pilot looked around the horde of people, the gunman was nowhere to be seen and it wasn't like he was hard to miss either.  
"Fuck! It might have happened near his room! Fuck!" Cid charged towards Vincent's door, banging on it for him to open it up.

"Cant you seriously do anything right host?"  
Vincent was stood holding the gun in his hand, he had failed. In his panic he had missed his head and hit the mirror in the room, causing it to shatter.  
There was a pounding at the door. It was Cid. He had woken up.  
"You're an idiot Valentine. He's going to break down the door soon. When he charges though, shoot him, boy. Then I will transform and we will take leave. We will try the task again somewhere more... appropriate." the demon was angry that his host had failed such a simple task.  
Cid finally managed to kick the lock off the door, he was frantically shouting for Vincent to answer him.  
Panicking, he burst into the room, his eyes locked on his friend pointing a silver gun at him.  
"Vin! You're...alright? The gunshot.." it was all starting to add up for Cid. The gunshot had come from Vincent's room, why had he been practicing shooting at this time in the night?  
"Vince, its me Cid. Now...put the gun down buddy. I'm not gonna harm you." the gunner was looking like a scared animal, shakily holding the weapon.  
"It failed...I failed..." Vincent continued to have the gun pointing at the pilot.  
"Vincent?" Cid was starting to become wary of his friend, " Vincent? What failed? Put the weapon down. We can sort it out."  
"I want...to die. Chaos said it would work. I failed."  
"Vincent? You...tried to kill yourself? But...I thought you couldn't." Hearing that his friend was suicidal made Cid feel like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him.  
"He said...he said...he would make it work..he said.." the gun was still being held to Cid, making him feel slightly nervous.  
"What? What do you fuckin think tryin to kill yourself will do? Fuckin idiot! Give me that damn weapon now" Cid raised his voice to his friend.  
"No. Cid, get out of my way or I'll kill you." Vincent reloaded the gun, making Cid shift backwards slightly.  
However Cid decided he couldn't let his friend get away in such a fragile state.  
"I ain't movin'." the captain said, folding his arms. "Shoot me Vincent. Let's see if you've got the balls to shoot your best friend."  
The door into the corridor was still open and they both could hear the worried whispers of their comrades.  
"What you waiting for Vincent? Are you too weak to do it?" Cid knew this would enrage his friend.  
Vincent screamed and fired the gun in his rage.  
"BANG!" the bullet collided with the wall, barely missing Cid's head.  
"Right that's it! I've fuckin' had it!" The pilot lunged at Vincent, throwing them both to the floor.  
"Drop the fuckin' gun! Vincent! Drop the gun NOW!" Cid was holding the frail mans frame to the floor.  
"Get off me! Get away!" this was the first time any of them had heard Vincent show this amount of anger, it was quite a frightening sight.  
"Not a chance in fuckin' hell!" despite the fact Cid was significantly heavier than Vincent he was still struggling to restrain him.

The hysterical gunman let out a agonizing scream and bit hard into the pilots shoulder, drawing blood.  
"Fuckin' vampire wannabe! What the fuck?" Cid didn't let go as his arm was becoming soaked in blood.  
In a act of self defence, the pilot did something that he knew would knock the gunner out.  
"Thank my fuckin' Papa for this technique, Vincent." Cid punched Vincent straight in the face, causing his head to jerk back slightly before he fell limp under Cid.  
There was a deathly silence among the spectators, all watching the scene nervously.  
Tifa was the first to bravely step forward.  
"Cid...Your arm. Vincent? Is he...unconscious?" the pilot turned to the group of people watching him, he noticed that most of his crew had left knowing that it wasn't in their best interest to be around their boss when he was in such an enraged state.  
"Fuckin' skinny shit's knocked out. Keep him quiet for a few hours. I'm gonna move him to the sick bay, I've got more room there if he decides to fuckin freak out again." Cid got to his feet and scooped the unconscious Vincent into his arms, he was already starting to feel guilty about punching him.  
"Cid! Your arm, you need to get it looked at." Tifa was hurrying after the captain down the corridor.  
"Eh. It will be fine, just looks messy. I'll sort it once Vincent's alright."  
"Cid...what happened before? Did Vincent...shoot at you?" The barmaid was still in shock from the brawl the two men had before.  
"I don't fuckin' know." Cid grunted to Tifa, " Guys gone insane, that's all I know."  
The shortness Cid was using with the brown haired woman made her understand that he wanted to be left alone with the gunman.  
"A-alright Cid...I'll come check on you two later, I'll go tell the others it's...nothing to worry about. Okay?"  
Grunting a halfhearted response, Cid carried Vincent into the empty sick bay, placing him on the white bed nearest the wall.  
Looking down at his out cold friend, the captain was feeling guilty about smacking the gunner in the face. Vincent had become so pale and thin, Cid wasn't sure how he was still keeping going, any normal person wouldn't have be able to function in such a frail state but Vincent had even managed to put up a fight against Cid's strong hold, that had to be slightly admired.  
"Sorry buddy... I shouldn't have punched you...it's just..I really care about you.." Cid stroked Vincent's lank hair as he lent forward to kiss the gunners forehead, "Hope you can forgive me...I..just want you to be...happy."  
The captain pulled one of the small chairs up to the bed and sat quietly holding Vincent's limp hand.

Vincent awoke slowly, his eyes finding it hard to adjust to the bright room.  
It was just becoming light outside as he shifted on the soft bed; he was in the Highwind's sickbay. It suddenly dawned on him how he'd got here, the shooting at Cid, the fight, Cid punching him. It was his entire fault he thought as he saw Cid fast asleep in the chair next to him. The pilot must have spent all night with him, feeling guilty he realized that Cid had been holding his hand, could Cid...? 'No', he thought, 'Cid wasn't that way inclined.'  
'Your little crush did a good job knocking you out. Guess that proves he doesn't love you like you fantasized over."  
Vincent jerked slightly at the arrival of Chaos in his conscious mind, he had failed Chaos' suicide pact.  
"You...did fail my task Valentine. But I've got a nice new idea. I rather enjoy you swooning over the pilot man. So...for now I'm just going to get sheer enjoyment as you pine for his love." Chaos cackled at Vincent's defeated sigh.  
Cid was awoken to the sound of Vincent moving around restlessly on the bed, looking up he saw the gunner with his head in his hands.  
Worried that he was possibly crying, Cid stood up and tapped his friend on the shoulder softly.

"You awake?" The pilot spoke softly to Vincent since he was scared that the gunner would try and flee instead of trying to face the truth about last night's problem.

Vincent looked up to see a pair of concerned eyes staring back at him, embarrassed his turned his head back into his hands.

"Cid..What..What happened last night?" Vincent was starting to recall the events of the prior night; he had shot at Cid in a moment of complete insanity. He was starting to question if he had truly lost his mind, if he had finally been tipped over the edge by his foul demons.

"..You shot at me..when we came to find you in your room." Cid sighed; he couldn't lie to Vincent's face and tell him everything was all right. Cid couldn't just move on from the fact his supposedly best friend had shot right at him and then in his fit of rage bitten him. The arm still ached immensely; Vincent had even managed to leave some rather prominent teeth marks.

The gunman didn't know how to react to the truth of last night, he was hoping it had all just been another one of his nightmares and banging his head had just knocked him out. No, Cid had retaliated and punched him in the face, not that Vincent could blame him since it was an act of self-defence.

"Vincent. You need some breakfast. Ill go get you some from Tifa, she should be up now. Then we can discuss what happened last night." Cid stated this in such a way that there was no hope for Vincent to argue with him, it wasn't advised to disagree with the pilot when he was in a relatively pissed off mood.

"Cid! You're..alright? How's your arm doing?" Tifa was already in the Highwind's kitchen making the morning tea for everyone.

"Aches, but it will heal. Vincent's up, I need to get something for him to eat." Cid walked over to the counter and started to look through the cupboards.

"Oh. Is he alright?" she questioned the pilot.

"Nyh." Cid grunted a strange response that Tifa presumed didn't mean much.

"You know Cid…I know you're angry that he shot at you..I don't blame you..but if he wanted you dead don't you think he would of succeeded at it? His shots are always dead on their target. I don't believe he wanted to try and kill you…"

Cid didn't reply to what the barmaid had stated.

"Well..he is best eating cereal. Help him get his energy levels up for today and we need to try and get some meat back on his bones." She got out a bowl and poured some rather plain, dry looking cereal out. Cid was glad he always decided to stick to bacon and eggs in the morning, the cereal looked like it would choke a man to death because of it's dustiness.

"Yum…Right thanks Tif. I need to go..sort some shit out with the crazy fuck" Cid grabbed the bowl of now wet cereal and walked back to the ships sickbay.

Vincent was still sat with his head in his hands when the loud pilot returned with his breakfast. Cid wasn't ever one for niceness and being the wonderful, loving friend for people to cry on so all he did was stomp up to Vincent and thrust a bowl of cereal next to his face.

"Here. Food. Eat," Cid sat heavily back into the seat next to the bed as the gunner took the bowl into his shaking hands. For some reason it distress Cid slightly that his friend was shaking and not making any eye contact with him, did Vincent feel afraid of Cid since he had punched him in the face? The captain knew Vincent had been roughly handled and beaten by Hojo but it never crossed his mind that Vincent could possibly come to fear one of his closest friends so easily. Was his friend that fragile that one small thing could tip him over the edge and loose the friendship they had built slowly the past few months?

A few minutes had passed when Cid had decided the awkwardness of the room was becoming unbearable so in a typical Cid manner he grabbed a cigarette out of his packet he kept near him and lit it up in hope of trying to calm his tense feelings towards Vincent. Even more awkward minutes had passed as Cid had already finished his first smoke; Vincent was still fiddling with the untouched cereal and it appeared as though he was softly sobbing.

"Oh for fucks sake. What you cryin' over cereal for? Don't start shitten me by sayin' its tellin' you stuff. Then I will really think you've gone off your rocker," the rope Cid's patience was clinging onto was quickly slipping away.

"I'm..not crying over the stupid cereal." Vincent whispered between sobs, the way he had said it almost made him sound childish and immature. Like a small child that wanted its mother to kiss it on the forehead and tell it everything would be alright. Cid had never thought of Vincent being child like but as he watched the gunner sit on the bed and quietly sob into his cereal he realised that he really did resemble a small, frightened child. All the sadness, all the pain from the last thirty years had been trapped inside the frail man waiting him to be pushed over the edge, Cid could see from his sobbing frame that he was getting dangerously close to that edge.

"Whats up with ya then Vincent? I know you love keeping it all locked away so we just all have to guess you're in one of those damn angst moods but seriously you need to sort it all out. I aint ever seen you crazed enough to fucking shoot at me. Why the fuck did that happen ey?" Cid breathed in deeply, trying to keep his cool.

"I..hate it Cid. I hate it." The frail gunner mumbled from beneath his dishevelled hair.

"Hate what Vincent? Explain."

"I hate it all Cid. I just…want it all to end. Why can't I die?" the sobbing starting again causing Vincent to slouch further onto the bed, still strangely clutching the bowl of cereal.

"I never thought you the fuckin selfish type Vincent. Tryin' to fuckin' kill yourself," Cid felt his blood begin to boil as his friend mentioned his attempted suicide.

" I'm not selfish! You don't understand how hard it's all been! You couldn't understand!" in a fit of rage Vincent threw the bowl onto the floor causing it to smash into hundreds of pieces, milk and cereal splashing all over the sterile sick bay.

Cid jerked away from his enraged friend slightly since Vincent very rarely showed any emotion and especially not anger, it would usually result in him transforming into one of his demons. A fight with an enraged demon was not what Cid felt like he needed right now, let alone an angry gunslinger. But he couldn't hold in his weeks of anger.

"Maybe we won't ever understand all the shit you've been through! But you could atleast damn help us all out instead of going through some fuckin' PMS type shit. Seriously Vincent, all you have done is lock yourself away for nearly a month! You barely sleep! You're a fuckin' bag of bones now! How do you think that makes all us feel seeing you like this? When there is nothing we can do? You've been sleeping with me in my room since you claim it helps to keep those damn nightmares away and that's great! Seriously I mean it, but even now you're still locking me out. Tifa would cook you anythin' on the goddamn Planet just to see you eat atleast _something,_ you haven't once eaten any of it _or_ thanked her for that! Not fuckin' once!" Cid took a deep breath and glared hard at Vincent who looked completely mortified at what the captain was saying to him.

"I never..asked any of you to..not once. You could have just left me to die. It's what I want." Vincent bit his lip so hard that blood began to drip from it, but he didn't care since he was trying to hold in his sobbing.

"Oh yeah good one, you thick piece of shit," Cid was getting so angry at his friend he was tempted to smack him in the face again, " _WHY THE HELL WOULD WE LET YOU DIE? I SPENT FUCKING 30,000 GIL ON THAT GOD DAMN RIFLE FOR YOU YESTERDAY, I COULD HAVE FIXED THE TINY BRONCO FOR THAT AND HAVE MY BABY UP AND RUNNING AGAIN. BUT I DIDN'T, I BROUGHT MY BEST FUCKIN' FRIEND A PRESENT I KNEW HE WOULD LIKE! YOU KNOW WHY I DID IT?"_

Vincent didn't reply to Cid's question, he was too humiliated by the pilots rant at him.

"It's because I _fuckin'_ _love_ the guy and I'd do _anythin'_ to put a smile on that little face of his. I don't wanna see my best friend hurt himself even fuckin more, it scares the shit outta me." The captain had stopped shouted at his friend, all his energy had gone.

The gunner started quietly sobbing again, it broke Cid's heart that there was a possibility he had induced this bout of crying.

"Look Vincent," Cid said softer again, brushing the hair out of his friends paled face, " I know I can't ever understand the hardship you've been through but seriously we all have lost something dear to us. You're not the only one whose lost something, I mean sure you have suffered a hell of a lot more than us put together but still you need to know you're not alone facing all this. I'm here for you, always."

To Cid's surprise all Vincent did was collapse into his arms and finally cried his heart out like he had needed to for thirty years.

"It hurts Cid.." Vincent choked through the tears, "I don't think I can take much more, h-help me..please..Cid." the gunner continued to wet the pilots shirt with his stream of tears.

"Hush now Vince…it's all gonna be alright. You wait here whilst I go ring Shera, okay? We need to tell her that someone new is coming to live with us, don't wanna go givin' the old girl a heart attack now do we?" As he left the room Cid sadly noticed that Vincent didn't even have the energy to try and fake him a slight smile, he was completely worn down to nothing.

"Shera!" Cid shouted at the shy woman down the phone, " You like helpless kittens and shit don't ya?" Shera responded meekly with a confused "Yes."

"Good…well I've got you the next best thing. A helpless skinny demon man for you to care for."

* * *

**Chaptey Endy. Sorry if it was abit...shit/cheesy haha. Or just awkward to read. Thanks again for putting up with my stories xD**


	5. Shera

_Thank you so much Diana Wong and imuse666 for the reviews. You made me smile xD. _

_Well heres the next chapter, i wrote it whilst being ill haha. So if its really crappy then I'm sorry mkay?_

_Enjoy :3_

* * *

Things had picked up for Vincent since he had opened up with his problems to Cid, it had been two weeks since then and the rest of the team had been dropped off to their desired destinations. Tifa was the last one to be dropped off along with Cloud in the destroyed Midgar, they had wanted to go back there to help the people who had been affected by the Meteor Crisis as they both felt that it was their duty to help those who their mistakes had affected. Vincent had always found Tifa a sweet lady with a heart sometimes too kind for its own good, it had sometimes annoyed Vincent how Cloud had walked all over her when Aeris was around but he never voiced his views on this since he knew his time and place. But now Aeris was long dead and Cloud was trying to move on, fortunately for him Tifa had always been there, waiting for him to return to her. Tifa had endured the triangle relationship through out their journey and Vincent thought it was only fair that now she would finally have Cloud to herself again.

"Sure you don't wanna run after Tif, Vince?" Cid elbowed his friend in the ribs as they watched Tifa and Cloud waved them goodbye.

Vincent ignored Cid's childish remark and continued to watch out of the Highwind's large window.

"I saw the way you looked when she hugged you goodbye buddy, never seen you look so frightened. Don't ya want a woman to do that to you every mornin'?" Cid was laughing away to himself as he mocked Vincent.

Tifa had hugged both of them before she left but unfortunately for Vincent he had bent down a bit to low when she had hugged him and since Tifa was a strong woman in the end his face had ended up straight in her boobs as she embraced him. The only thing he remembered thinking was how much he had missed the air whilst they smothered him. Since then Cid had been stating that Vincent really needed a pair of boobs in his life however the gunner knew that wasn't what he wanted but he had absolutely no idea how to break the news to Cid without being thrown out of the Highwind.

"Right then sulky we best get back to Rocket Town. Go get your stuff. My Shera can't wait to see you again." Cid returned to the deck of the Highwind and was ready to head home.

Vincent returned to his room in the Highwind, this maybe the last time he would use this room since it was unlikely they would all be fighting again together. They had restored the peace to the Planet. Vincent didn't have many clothes at all so the bag Cid had lent him was remarkably light, the pilot had cussed and ranted over his lack of clothing whilst stating that Shera would adore to take him shopping. A shopping trip with one of the biggest worriers in the world. The idea of that was already vaguely distressing Vincent.

Hauling the blue bag over his shoulder and returning to the deck of the Highwind Vincent could already hear Cid swearing down the phone at Shera.

"BED Shera. Yes Shera. Vincent needs a god damn bed! Do you understand?" Cid was gripping the phone in his hand as he got angrier at Shera.

"Right, good. Thanks Shera, we should be there in an hour." The captain slammed the phone back onto the hook.

Turning round he saw a confused looking Vincent staring at him.

"Eh sorry 'bout that. Shera aint got out the fuckin' spare mattress for you. Damn women works like a snail..but slower." The captain took a puff of his new cigarette to calm himself down from the talk with Shera.

"Am I causing her trouble…?" Vincent felt bad that Shera was being yelled at by Cid just because he was coming to stay with them, that was one thing he disliked about his friend, the way he treated such a lovely woman.

"No, don't start worrying over that. She's jus' being forgetful that's all." The pilot smiled as he walked over to take Vincent's bag from him.

"Ya know. You're lookin' a lil better recently," Cid looked his friend up and down, he was still far too skinny but that was going to be Shera's job. "Yeah defiantly, the…erm..colour is back in your skin. You're just normal white now not grey-white haha." Vincent smiled at the captain, it was his best attempt at making something sound complementary.

"Yeh. I'm feeling much better recently…Thanks Cid." The gunman thought that he owed Cid a lot of thanks for helping him the past two weeks and it was true he was defiantly looking a lot healthier even he had noticed himself. Living with Cid and Shera might be a good thing after all Vincent thought to himself, he had been having some reservations recently about invading in on their lives but it was mainly due to Chaos finding any opportunity to get a self loathing thought into his hosts mind. Luckily spending time with Cid and actually taking care of himself meant that Chaos had quietened down abit since Vincent was feeling stronger mentally and physically.

It was just over an hour since Cid had rung Shera and all she could do was panic that everything wasn't ready for her Captain and his companion. The cushions weren't all on the couch; the stove was still dirty; the shower hadn't been completely cleaned and the welcome back cake she had spent all afternoon making for the two of them didn't look yellow enough. Shera had truly gone insane with preparing the Highwind household for Cid and she was convinced half the things she had found under their bed and couch hadn't even been registered as living bugs.

She had made Vincent's new bed, he was going to be sleeping where Cid had kept all his equipment since once cleared out it was a fairly spacious room. Shera however was now finding herself worrying over the smallest things, did Vincent like green? Since they were the only spare bed covers she could find. Did he like to shower or bathe since they didn't always have much hot water. Was he a fussy eater? She had stocked up the fridge with loads of different varieties of food. Did he like tea or coffee and was he as demanding as the captain? When she had first met Vincent he seemed quiet and polite but maybe that was just because of the hard situations they were in, Shera wasn't sure how she was going to cope if he ended up as loud and demanding as Cid. " Maybe I could just sneak out one night and never come back," she thought, "….Oh but then who would do all the washing and the cooking. No no Shera..you need to care for the boys now."

Flustered and panicking, Shera watched the Highwind land just near where the Shinra 26 had been launched some months ago. The captain and his new friend where home. Shera rushed into the kitchen, getting out the cups and plates so the captain wouldn't find anything to complain about when he arrived back in his house.

"W-welcome home Captain!" Shera smiled shyly at the pilot as he walked through the door carrying two bags.

"D-do you want me..t-to get them?" she quickly went to Cid to aid him with the baggage.

"Nah Shera, I'll go put these in our rooms. Tend to Vince will you," Cid chuckled as he walked off.

Shera looked over to the man standing in the doorway, he looked like he could flee any second. She had met Vincent a few months ago when they had launched the Shirna 26 into space and he had been sat next to the captain the whole flight not moving an inch but she was convinced he hadn't looked this frail before.

"Um..V-vincent is it?" she pulled out a chair for him.

"Yes. Miss Shera." He was staring down at the floor trying to avoid any eye contact with her.

" Please! Take a seat!" she scuttled off to find Cid, worrying about the new companion he had.

Vincent politely nodded to her as she vanished and took a seat in the scarily clean Highwind household, it looked like Shera had put a lot of work in to make the once cluttered house look like this.

Before he had time to even think properly Shera was rushing back into the kitchen with Cid slowly trailing behind her.

"Y-you boys must be hungry! Vincent do you want some cake I b-b-baked earlier?" talking so quickly meant that she was stumbling over her own words.

"..No I'm alright thank you Miss Shera."

"But..but I made you two a cake. Please just have one slice." She looked at the two men with sad eyes.

"God damnit Shera! Fine! If it will stop your fuckin' flappin!" Cid got up and grabbed two plates from the cupboard.

Vincent watched Shera as she busied herself around the kitchen serving the two of them tea and cake. She wasn't the tallest of women with a petite frame; her long brown hair was neatly tied up with a few bits falling loosely around her face. The only thing messy about her appearance was the white lab, which looked like she lived in it with all the oil stains and marks over it. Shera would probably have been a fairly attractive lady if she had time to spend on her appearance. But instead she spent her time acting like Cid's nanny due to her feelings of guilt of the Rocket launch, maybe now Cid had got his dream and gone into space Shera could live a life for herself now instead of everyone else. Sadly at this rate she was going to be fussing over two men instead of just Cid.

"Thanks Sher. I've missed this fuckin' tea." The pilot sipped the tea and smiled at the lady. Looking slightly flustered from the complement, " Yo-your welcome Captain. I havn't made tea in so long..I was worried that it wouldn't taste nice for you.." she stuttered through her words as Cid smiled kindly at her.

"Shera. You gotta stop fuckin' calling me Captain now, right? You aint one of my Highwind boys. Got it?"

"Sorry Cap-! I mean Cid, sorry Cid," Shera was getting more flustered as the captain smiled wider at her.

Vincent sat quietly munching on the cake feeling rather awkward being placed between Cid and Shera. There seemed to be a good friendship between them and it made Vincent feel as though he was slightly interfering in it.

After some soft bickering between Cid and Shera, the mechanic finally cleared away the table.

"Vincent. Would you like a bath? You know..make yourself feel at home?" she smiled softly at him, trying to make the shy man feel more comfortable in his new home.

"…That would be nice. Thank you Miss Shera." The gunman got up and was ready to locate the bathroom when Shera quickly waved a hand at him.

"No no no! Stay seated Vincent. I will run it for you, I'll find you some towels and call you when its ready! Stay and keep Capt- Cid company!" she hurried off down the corridor to the small bathroom at the back of the Highwind.

The gunman and the pilot sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Cid finally spoke.

"So you like Shera then?"

"..She's nice..very busy.." Vincent stated quietly.

"Yeh. She's a worrier that's for sure. But she'll sure take good care of you." The captain poured himself another cup of 'Shera's famous tea'. "Her teas damn good too, want another cup?" Cid smiled affectionately as he poured the cup.

" No thank you." The gunman fiddled with his empty cup.

They once again sat in silence as Cid focused himself with enjoying his fresh cup of tea. Vincent felt an irritating thought at the back of his mind, whilst Cid and him had been travelling together it had seemed that the pilot had no interest in Shera but now he was home to her and he had achieved his dream there was a sudden rush of affection to her.

"..You like Shera then?" Vincent couldn't help himself from questioning the pilot.

"What was that Vin?" Cid had been too busy enjoying the cup of tea to hear the gunman's low voice.

"You..like Shera..?" he repeated slowly.

"Oh. Well..yeah. Yeah I do." Cid nodded as though he was confirming it to himself.

Vincent shifted his gaze to Cid, the pilot was looking rather confused at his own thoughts.

"I mean..ya know about it Vin…I think she's the one.." he seemed to be struggling to put his affection for the mechanic into words.

"I see." That's all it took for it to hit Vincent, Cid would never be his. He was in love with Shera.

'_Way to go Vincent. Now you're going for men who are taken. Can't you ever go for anyone single? Idiot.' _Vincent mentally beat himself up for thinking Cid might have more feeling for him.

"Where is the room I will be staying in Cid? Please tell Shera I don't want the bath. I am tired." Vincent got up quickly trying not to make eye contact with Cid.

"What? It's just the second door on the left Vin. Sure you don't want a bath? Sher always makes the most relaxing baths."

" No. _Goodnight_ Cid." The gunman left a harsh emphasis on the end of the sentence to make sure no more talking was done.

Vincent found his room in the small house and noticed Shera had already unpacked his minuscule amount of clothing, he found it hard to feel any hatred towards the woman. She had known Cid first and it was his choice to fall in love with her but it didn't stop Vincent feeling jealous towards her.

"**See Valentine. You always get hurt. There will always be someone better than you. Cid wouldn't ever choose you." **Vincent felt a sharp stabbing pain in his head as Chaos made him come back, he seemed to be always around to comment on the fallings of Vincent. He obviously wasn't ever there for the positives in his life.

Ignoring the demon Vincent got into the freshly made bed still fully clothing, he didn't feel any desire to get changed, finding out Cid didn't want him had felt like a part of him had silently died inside.

"**Useless boy. Just run from your problems. Sleep them all off. Try to escape."** Chaos kept taunting his host, relishing in the fact that he had just found out that Cid didn't like him in the same way.

"**Close your eyes Valentine. But remember in sleep..the nightmares will always chase you". **The demon cackled as Vincent slowly fell asleep waiting for the dreaded nightmares.

* * *

BEEEPPP! That's chapter five done. Bye for now! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
